Harry Potter and the Dance Off
by Surarrin
Summary: [One Shot]Two Horcruxes left, what does Harry do? he challenges Voldemort to a dance off. If Voldemort can beat his score he concedes the war. But he never said what would happen if Voldemort failed to beat it.


**The score system of most likely off, I haven't played the game before. This came to me after I got bored Today, Most would have prefer O write on An Alternate path, but meh, You win some you loose some.**

* * *

It was three years after Harry's sixth year. A millennium seemed to have passed as he scaled the continents of the world, searching for places where Voldemort may have been. It seemed fate had a humorous side. It took Harry a year each time to find one of the cursed Items.

The Hufflepuff cup, in Egypt

The Slytherin Locket, In Australia

…Big Ben the Clock Tower, In London.

All three had been found and disposed of in a suitable way. The first two had been easy. But the Clock Tower episode…There was not going to be anything like it for a while. The sheer amount of the force that was needed to destroy it…There was no longer 'Big Ben' There was a Smaller Ben now. But no Non-magical person took any notice. A permanent Dimension Warp Ward combined with countless other Charms made it seem as though nothing had changed. Of Course Big Ben was off limits now to anyone without the 'Prime Minister's permission.

When he had explained to the Dursleys what had happened and what he was going to do, Aunt Petunia, surprisingly gave Harry her condolences, but it wasn't the only thing his family gave him before he left. After explaining what he was going to do to them, they had been as reasonable as possible.

In other words Dudley laughed at him.

"You kill someone?" Dudley asked incredulously before bursting out into snort-like laughter, for a moment Harry had wondered if the Dursleys had bought a pig, but the thought was dismissed as the sounds continued to burst from Dudley's face. Vernon had a reserved look on his face. It occurred to Harry, while His Uncle had never ever liked him, he did not wish him dead, he simply wished him to be gone. It was a heart warming thought, disturbingly enough.

His aunt had been the most understanding. She had said nothing, but the look in her eyes, the pale tint of her skin. It said it all, she was worried about him. In truth he was worried about himself. Slowly Dudley's laughter died out as he realised that it was only his laughter he was hearing. As the minutes ticked by in silence, Dudley slowly came to realisation, that it was no joke, His cousin was going to kill someone. His only cousin was going to kill someone or be killed.

Sobered by the truth, Dudley came to a second realisation; His Cousin had never ever experienced the finer things in the Non-freak world. He had never played a Video game. A look akin to morbid horror appeared on Dudley's face for a split second, before it vanished as he tried his best to hide it. It may have looked like he was afraid after all; And Big D wasn't afraid- Unless you had a polished stick that is.

"Fre-I Mean, Harry. Before you do that, you should go to an arcade or something." Dudley stated n the only way he could; by half demanding it, and half whining it.

For a moment Harry started at Dudley perturbed; Dudley had never told him to do anything he considered 'fun'. It was a major step in their relationship as cousins for Dudley to advise him on activities. For the briefest moment Harry considered telling Dudley that if he came back they could play a game of exploding snap. But the idea was quickly dismissed; no doubt anything magic related would set the 'relationship' back a dozen steps.

Sending Dudley a grateful smile Harry nodded, He hadn't planned to do that exactly, but it was worth a thought, He'd never played a Non-magical game ever. It was a great idea in fact.

"That's a great idea, I think I'll go and do just that after I leave." He informed Dudley.

'Leave' seemed to be the _magic_ word.

"We won't keep you then." Vernon grunted lightly.

Oh yes, His Uncle couldn't stand magic at all.

It was with less enthusiasm then he had expected that Harry made his way into Surrey's 'Premier Gaming Arcade'. He had already been through three other 'Arcades' but they turned out- Much to his disappointment, to just be walkways filled with various shops. Once or twice he had come across stores remotely resembling a games shop. But they turned out to sell only computers, something which annoyed him to no end.

But luck had finally fallen to his favour. Inside the shop was filled with machines upon machines, all lined up along the walls and through the various point in the room. It seemed every space in the room was taken up by a game machine. The only spaces that were left free were the paths between the machines.

Magnetically his eyes were drawn to a throng of people crowding around a single machine. He didn't have to strain his ears to hear the music being played near them…It was energetic. Quickly he decided that he had nothing to lose he made his way towards the crowd.

The closer he got the louder the music became. Suddenly a cheer erupted from the people surrounding the machine. It appeared someone had won. Harry was close enough to see someone step off the machine, and the other player punch the air enthusiastically. He had won, Harry assumed.

The man was almost as big as Dudley, which in itself was a feat. He was wearing loose fitting clothes, and thankfully they kept his body hidden. Harry doubted if he could stomach such a sight. Stepping down was a rather thin man, although he was thin, Harry would be hard pressed to not notice that he was at least a foot taller then him, Once again not a feat in itself.

'_Dance Dance Revolution?'_ Harry thought for a moment before realising what the game entailed. Unknowingly he had let out a bark of laughter. It was enough to turn everyone's attention to him. Unluckily for him, the rumours of his 'Juvenile Delinquency Syndrome' had faded away over the years, leaving him known only as 'The Potter Kid'. Normally he would have loved to be known as 'The Potter Kid' but unfortunately, with his reputation from before he was rarely challenge to do anything.

It wasn't a problem here. The Winner's beady little eyes stared at him for a moment, before his face scrunched up as a hacking laughter burst from his lips.

"You think you can do better kid?" The man's voice was surprisingly high pitched. It took all his willpower to keep in his laughter. Too bad that none was left over to stop him from retorting.

"Do you think you can keep up?" Harry retorted.

The Man's face reddened with rage. The peoples standing around began to whisper among themselves. '_He's the reigning champ of surrey, Potter doesn't stand a chance!'_ he heard from one of the girl's closet to him. But for a reason anyone could fathom Harry doubted that he could lose.

"Charles Mcphatt can't lose!" the large man declared conceitedly.

Tearing the man's ego apart was more then enough incentive for Harry too take up the challenge at that point.

"_If you win let's go get some ice cream alright?_" someone whispered into his ear softly. Before Harry could even turn around, he already knew, the person was lost among the crowd. For a reason unfathomable to Harry the thought of losing became unbearable. The Temptation of ice cream seemed too great.

Stepping up too the machine, Harry took a brief moment to look at the design. It seemed simple enough; too pads with arrows on them were on the ground in front of the machine. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"So, how do I play?" he asked innocently.

The crowd suddenly went silent; Mcphatt slowly turned an interesting shade of purple. It must have been very embarrassing, facing off against someone who had never played the game before, and who also declared that he'd be unable to keep up the pace. It also occurred to him that he would find an even easier time beating the boy.

Giddy with the knowledge that he would have no trouble beating the boy; Mcphatt motioned for Harry to take the pad next to his, before he began to explain the game.

"See the screens? Arrows will flash on them; you have to step on the arrows before they disappear, if you get the wrong, well I'm sure you know."

It was a very simple explanation, and it was all Harry needed.

'_Copy the arrows; don't mess up, easy enough._' Harry thought as he nodded to Mcphatt.

Half an hour later and both Harry and Mcphatt were still going, neither had made even a single mistake so far, of course there had been points where one almost slipped up. Harry was having a good time, surprisingly; he had expected to dislike the 'dancing' part. But it was turning out to be enjoyable.

Mcphatt on the other hand was not having such a good time, his opponent's never had lasted longer then ten minutes, Harry was giving him a run for his money. His face was already soaked with sweat and his shirt was saturated with sweat. But he refused to give up; he would not be upstaged by an amateur!

The crowd around them had slowly gotten bigger as more and more people entered the arcade to see what the fuss was. Few people had left, it was a historic event; Charles Mcphatt the gaming legend was going to lose! Most of them declared. Harry had to hide a grin as he even heard people taking bets'.

Almost an hour had passed since the beginning of the game, Harry was looking no worse off, but Mcphatt was way beyond his daily exercise limit. His breathing came in pants and huffs; he was only just barely keeping up. As far as he knew, no one else in Surrey had played the game for an hour straight. If he could just hold out until his rival was out of the game, he would be a gaming legend. With renewed vigour he continued to dance, not sparing a glance at his opponent.

As long as the dance off had been, it had to end. It seemed that Mcphatt was just too tired to remain standing at all. Like a tree, he fell backwards, many of the observers winced as his back hit the railing behind him. He was flipped as the weight in his upper body failed to balance with his lower body. He landed upon his front, groaning into the floor.

All noise stopped in the room, except from the machines, the bubbly music and bells continue to play. Harry at the tremor of his opponent conceding stopped dancing. Ever so slowly he turned to face the man, only to see him lying prone on the floor. A cheer erupted from the gathered crowd.

"Awesome!"

"Encore!"

"Teach me!"

Harry felt oddly pleased with himself. Normally he would have hated attention. But this was different, he had EARNED this attention. It hadn't been given to him for some obscure reason or for something he could not remember.

"_Want that ice cream now? You've worked up quite a sweat._" Someone whispered from his left.

Curious to whom it was, Harry turned to face them.

It wasn't who he expected.

Standing near him, a familiar face stood out, he had no idea how she had found him, and he didn't care. The Idea of ice cream was off the table. Roughly, Harry grabbed her upper arm and pulled her away from the throng of people congratulating him.

"What are **you** doing here?" he hissed angrily.

Across from him the face of Romilda Vane pouted cutely- Something he did not know she was capable of doing. Carefully she ran her hands down the front of her shirt and smoothed out the creased that formed from Harry pulling her away so roughly.

"You didn't have to manhandle me." She murmured softly.

Harry glared coldly into her eyes; he had not forgotten what she had done to Ron, or more specifically what she **could** have done to him.

Romilda smiled mysteriously a moment before her eyes began to shuffle through the 'colours' of the visible light spectrum. Harry was caught off Guard. He had only known one person who could do something similar to that.

"_Tonks?_" he whispered quietly.

A wide smile was his only answer. Both relief and confusion flooded through Harry. Relief that it wasn't Romilda, and Confusion; Why was Tonks there? He wondered.

"_Remus was worried about you, he asked me to see how you were, I was worried to."_ She whispered back.

"So how about that ice cream?" she said out loud.

Harry blinked for a moment before remembering her prior offer.

"Of course." He said if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ice cream was back on the table.

Five minutes later, both Harry and Romilda/Tonks were sitting on a park bench near one of the few large parks in Surrey.

"That was quite the performance back there." Tonks teased lightly.

Harry wasn't about to take the bait.

"Well you know me, Lord of the Dance and all." He joked.

Inside his mind something clicked.

_Lord of the Dance_.

An Idea struck him. The kind of idea one would expect to see in a bad horror movie. But nothing Harry could determine in it would make it a bad idea…besides the execution. The execution would have to be perfect…Or everything would fail, he would likely die.

"Tonks…" he whispered slowly.

"I know how I'm going to beat him."

Tonks had been in the middle of licking her ice cream cone. Harry's proclamation made her freeze in mid lick. She remained that way for more then a few moments, and did not notice the scoop of ice cream sliding off the cone and splattering on her skirt, that is until it started to get cold, which was when she felt out a colourful string of curses- The Non-magical kind of course.

After some help on Harry's part Tonk's was Ice-cream free enough to get back on topic.

"I can't explain it but…have faith in me; I'm the Lord of the Dance after all."

---

---

Reading had always been one thing that had been a passion from Tom to Voldemort. In his entire life he had always had a thirst for knowledge. A thirst once only matched by the drive to reach immortality. The Drive had left a long time ago. Immortality was something he had acquired and revelled in, an Immortality that couldn't be broken by any two-bit wizard-wanabe.

And it was reading that Voldemort was doing at three o'clock in the morning. One thing that came with Immortality and being reborn was a lack of the need to sleep. Ever since he had been 'slain' by Harry Potter sleep was something that had never come up.

Of course during the night sleep was something he almost missed. Enduring eternity awake sounded boring. There was only so many times you could kill, main and torture before it became repetitive. Reading eventually would lose its fun as well. Once he had acquired all the written knowledge in the world what would be left; Nothing.

It was in this state of mind that Voldemort was interrupted by an unknown 'popping' sound. Turning his eyes up from the book resting in his hands, he was surprised to find a Muggle machine in front of him, along with a note taped onto one the side facing him. Curious, he stood from his chair and moved over to the machine. With a quick slash of his hand he tore the note from the Machine and read its contents.

_Dear I am Lord Voldemort,_

_If I know you as well as I doubt do, you're reading right now, right? Or you were sleeping, but I don't think you do that. In front of you is one of the latest 'muggle' things I have found myself enjoying- But I doubt you would be interested in that._

_In this case I propose a deal to you, If you can beat my high score on the machine will willingly hand myself over to you, for whatever death eaterish purposes you can think of. Hell, I'll even help you take over the world._

_The machine normally runs on electricity but with a few tweaks I have managed to get it too run on magical energy- Before you even think of it, it doesn't even need more then the power put into a _lumos_ charm for an hour._

_P.S Once you beat my high score I'll know._

_P.S.S It's the highest in Surrey._

_From: The-Boy-Who-Has-The-Highest-Score-In-Surrey_

The Challenge was set, and I am Lor-I mean 'LORD VOLDEMORT' was not going to back down. Stepping up to the Arrow pad with a smug smirk upon his reptilian face he glanced at the few buttons on the machine. As he was about to choose one to press, the lights of the machine turned on. Slowly the screen's various pixels reached maximum brightness, and the Game was on.

He barely had time to begin to step on the right arrows. But once he was in time with the beat he was going at it easily. That was until six o'clock in the morning when a fate less death eater knocked on the Library's door- Breaking Voldemort's concentration.

**GAME-OVER!**

Voldemort's blood boiled as he turned to the Death Eater. The spineless man had made him lose for the first time. It took him a moment to realise he did not have his wand in hand at the moment; a flicker of light from the machine caught his attention. As he turned back to the screen he was livid to find that his score did not even register on the machine's Highest score list.

**Number Ten: CMP 90.45**

**Number Nine: CMP 92.02**

**Number Eight: HJP 95.45**

**Number Seven: HJP 96.99**

**Number Six: HJP 97.50**

**Number Five: HJP 97.75**

**Number Four: HJP 98**

**Number Three: HJP 99.30**

**Number Two: HJP 99.59**

**Number One: HJP 99.99**

**Your Score: 35.56**

For a moment Voldemort contemplated the score. He had been playing for approximately three hours, how long had Potter played the muggle game? A simple math problem and the answer was slightly clearer: Potter had played the game for Around Eight hours straight. Something which considering his sleepless world was entirely possible.

But before he returned to beating Potter score and claiming his body as a torture project, he had to take care of the Death Eater in the room. Striding over to the Seat he had been sitting upon before the machines arrival he delicately picked his wand up off the armrest.

It took Voldemort more then a moment to decide what Punishment the Death Eater would endure. A Simple _Crucio_ would teach them nothing. This particular Death Eater had a tendency to boast of his Sexual encounters.

'_Ah'_ he thought '_A perfect punishment.'_

With a simple slick towards the Death Eater's pelvic and a Non-verbal incantation, the Death Eater dropped to his knees and began to scream in agony as he dropped his wand and clutched his groin. Having your Genitals the subject of a Pin-cushion curse was not a pleasant experience.

With a second wave of his wand and another spell, the agonised Death Eater was banished from the room.

The Flashing light's and novelty music of the Machine called to him, and he like the subject to a demanding Mistress obeyed. Hours upon Hours he remained on the Arrow pad of the machine, attempting to destroy His Enemies score, if the boy could manage a score close to perfection, then Voldemort would surface imperfection and obtain perfection.

He lost count of the many times that his minions had interrupted his unending battle against the machine. It had gotten to the point where he had summoned his familiar and 'soul partner' Nagini to stand guard at the door to stop any possible interruptions. He was obsessed, if the boy could do it, then he could do better. He would have already beaten it, if it had not been for the damned interruptions, he reasoned.

**37...**

**45...**

**52...**

**59...**

**64...**

**71...**

**89...**

The Whites of his eyes were bloodshot as he stared at the screen, he was close, so close to entering the High score list, he could almost taste the fear when Harry Potter realised his score had been met, and then crushed.

**90...**

**93...**

**94...**

**95...**

**96...**

**97...**

**98...**

**99...**

**99.98…**

It was within reach of his fingers for an eternity it seemed he had played around with the machine, but it was finally ending.

**99.99!**

He had matched Potter's score. A single move more and he would claim victory.

**100.**

The world exploded into a myriad of Lights and noise as the game was finally completed. His score flashed on the screen mixed with Red Silver and Gold. The Music of Victory was ringing loud from the speakers; his fingers were tingling with anticipation.

And as suddenly as it began it stopped.

The high score screen flashed into life on the monitor of the machine. Voldemort's eyes slide straight to First place, a spot he could now claim as his own. His name however was not there. Something was wrong; it brought his rage to the surface again.

"POTTER!" he shrieked as his name with his score of 100 appeared in second place. Above his score one still remained, it never occurred to him that his Arch-enemy was still playing, it never occurred to him that he may have gotten perfection before him. But most of all, it never occurred to him that he may have passed perfection.

**Highest Score: HJP 101**

One of the things Voldemort failed to check when he received the machine so long before was which charms were actually on the machine. After a small scan showing a low level power leeching charm he had assumed it was all, but if he had looked further into the various parts of the machine, he would have found something else- Something that would have brought him to a halt in fear before the machine even turned on.

In the space of a single second, the various parts of the Machine morphed and crunched. The two halves of the machine broke into two separate pieces. And With a burst of magic they both transformed-

**INTO TWO FIGHTING MONGOOSES!**

Panic rose up in Voldemort's and Nagini's bodies as the Two fighting Mongooses sniffed the air, it did not take long for both of the Giant Ninja animals to set their sights on Voldemort as the stench of snake seeped off him. But they paused; after all he did not look like a snake.

Out of the corner of their eyes they caught sight of Nagini trying toe scape. Nagini looking like an actual snake caught their full attention. And just like that they attacked, tearing apart Voldemort's Final second last piece of soul. As he watched the two beasts devour part of his soul, he came to a blank realisation.

He had forgotten about the other parts of his soul.

As he checked for the other lingering connections to the various pieces of his soul he was horrified to find that none were left. All had been destroyed- Except for one. The single slither of soul left inside his body. All feeling left his body as the two Creatures of Death and Destruction to Reptiles barrelled across the room towards him, Intent on eating him did he come to one final conclusion.

Dance Dance Revolution was _**evil** _more so then he could ever hope to be.

* * *


End file.
